


Afterwork

by Mrs Steal-your-girl (markofthemoros)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Against the Wall - Freeform, Cunnilingus, Dominant Ignis Scientia, Erotica, F/M, Ignis takes good care of you, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader is a POC, Sex on Furniture, XReader, commission, like real good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/Mrs%20Steal-your-girl
Summary: You have had your eyes on him for weeks now: that incredibly handsome white-collar worker who takes the same train home from work every day. You've wanted him, dreamt naughty dreams of him, but direct action has never been in your nature. That day you decide to take a calculated chance, though - only coming to find out that it pays off a lot better than you had dared to hope.Ignis x Reader smut. A commission piece. Light dom/sub elements with a Dominate! Ignis and Cheeky! Reader.





	Afterwork

**Author's Note:**

> Beta credits & thank yous to DragonRiderSayumi

The first time could have been brushed off as an accident.

_ Theoretically _, the second, too. It was the beginning of the rush hour, after all: commuters leaving the downtown offices and starting the smoldering journey back home in crowded trains.

The wandering pressure over your rear -once ghosting, now purposeful and firm- trails along the flounce of your dress, nails catching lightly on the silk weave. You take a deep breath through the nose, letting your shoulders tense up a little as the tantalizing presence inches closer. Your heart’s beating faster; each ‘thump’ rattles your chest like bass booms at a nightclub, in synch, out of bounds. A part of you is still questioning this. Still questioning him despite...

“I like the dress,” he murmurs lowly as he leans in, to talk over your shoulder. His body is warm and ready next to you, although he isn’t touching you, not yet, nowhere except-

He’s growing bolder. He grips on a little, tugging at the hem. “You look stunning in it.” 

You know. You chose this dress specifically for him. In hope, as a message. Yellow has always suited you. It gives your skin a warm glow, like a setting sun’s kiss in a dimming summer night. Still, you play along.

“You think so?”

“Absolutely.” He runs his fingers along the waistband on the backside now, occasionally dipping lower, only for his touch to fade as it reaches the crown of your butt. Anything more would be careless, you know. A few other passengers have thrown glances at you already. None more than one, though, and they are quick to be cast to the back of your mind as the man’s hand returns to feast on your figure. Trailing up the back of your naked thigh hungrily -you find odd thrill in calling his ways _ possessive _even- goosebumps follow in the wake of skin on skin.

The hand slips underneath your skirt hem; he caresses the inside of your thigh. There is a certain alertness to his touch, like he’s testing how far you will allow him to take this. But when you shift against him ever so slightly, to meet the touch that traces the curve underneath your buttock, he draws in a surprised, delighted breath. 

His chuckle right next to your ear is sultry and smug: “My… Am I to understand my attraction to be reciprocated then?”

You are a tad late to mask that hum into quite a convincing chuckle. “What’s even with that, ‘attraction to be reciprocated’?” you turn to glance over your shoulder but careful to keep your gaze on his chest. For now, you smirk at yourself. “Who even says something like that? You a lawyer or something?”

“A mere official, really, but that’s not important,” he chuckles briefly before the seduction drips back into his carefully captivating voice: “You can call me...Ignis.”

The name drizzles from his lips like molten lava. The ‘s’ rings on in your ear, a sibilant tone that’s both inviting and dangerous, and you’re reminded of the traitorous snake of the paradise, whispering conniving truths about a forbidden temptation. Your mouth runs dry as he closes the distance. The smooth cotton like a last warning on your aroused skin, his touch inches back between your legs, higher, as he all but purrs: “And what is your name, darling?” He slips a couple fingers underneath your panties, caressing the edge of your folds.

You breathe in quietly. Heat spreads over your entire face, and suddenly you’re incredibly grateful that the blushing probably won’t be too noticeable on your dark complexion. But your skin is so on fire you fear that he’s bound to feel it emanating from you when you raise your eyes to meet the two bright greens twinkling warmly at you. Your voice only shushes a little when you answer him. He whispers it back to you, or is it himself? It’s so low he’s practically only formulating it with his lips. Tasting it, committing it to memory like it was an exquisite treat-

You breathe out a soft ‘ha’ when he brushes your sensitive.

The delight is stolen away from you when the car tosses to the side a little as the train drives onto switches and curves to the left. Before you know what’s happening, you bump against the man’s toned chest when the series of rapid jerks cause everyone to jostle as the brakes come on. He accepts your weight with gusto; the wandering hand rising to support your waist lingers a little low from what would be strictly considerate, and you take your time straightening up again. 

“Sorry about that…”

Ignis snorts. “That most certainly requires no apologies.” The static ‘ding’ rattles as the loudspeaker comes on:

‘_ High Ellisberg. _’

His breath tickles your ear as Ignis leans closer. “This is our stop.” The hint in his tone is less than subtle; his finger follows the joint of your inner thigh before slipping away as the train rolls to the station. “May I have the pleasure?” he smiles unfiltered lust at you as he runs his hand down your side, openly, either not noticing or not caring about the curious stares around.

You have no words but you don’t need them. Ignis practically pushes you out of the train ahead of himself, firm yet gentle in his manner but making his intentions clear as he expects you to take the offered arm. You do. Nothing in the world could change your mind, not even the smug snort as you grab a hold, and the two of you start walking.

Ignis isn’t pensive, but he doesn’t offer much of himself. Instead he focuses on you. He slips an arm around your waist and pulls you against himself. Like a dating couple, you realize, and the already nicely ebbing heat spreads back to your face. You can’t expect this to lead to anything more. Hell, you hadn’t expected this to lead to anything at all! You had hoped for it, perhaps, but never in your wildest dreams to actually expected it, and yet here you are: being guided by this gorgeous man as you two turn the corner and he presses his face into your hair. He sniffs in deep, a low hum of appreciation right next to your ear, and your lower muscles tighten. The lovely tingles run up your spine, making you giddy with a sudden urge to grind against him.

_ There’s plenty of time for that later _, you tell yourself. 

Ignis’s apartment doesn’t look at all like you had expected. Where his polished appearance, complete with the trend brand accessories, leads to expect modern design and minimalist interior decoration, what you find yourself in is the exact opposite. 

“You collect antique?!”

His snort is soft and bemused. “Yes. I would call myself something of a hobbyist in the field.”

Fine hardwood bookshelves line the entirety of what has to be the living room. Custom made, and probably expensive as they came. They’re clearly the highlights of the decor, the rest of the furniture fitting them rather than the other way around.

As your attention is temporarily drawn by the apparent luxury surrounding you, the moment is stolen as sleeveless, muscular arms wrap around your waist, and Ignis presses himself against your back. Your bare shoulders brush against his unclothed chest, and you allow yourself to sink into the embrace.

“Although I have come to acquire some..._ exquisite features _over the years,” he breathes against your cheek, the puff like brimstone before bedding.

You gasp out an engulfed ‘ah’ as Ignis’s tongue trails up the side of your neck. Melting into the embrace, you offer more of your neck. You want him to lavish you; a small tremor runs up your legs at the attention already, and his hands slide down your hips, to massage your groin.

“Ah…”

Ignis sighs quietly. In the corner of your eye you can see his closed, his mouth open in a daze as he pulls you against him. His hands roam bolder now, sliding down your legs and grabbing a hold. He begins kneading the insides of your thighs, and while his attention is tantalizing, Ignis has teased you long enough. Two can play at this game, you smirk to yourself as you grind your rear against him shamelessly. His hardness is clearly noticeable through the cotton, and a mischievous chuckle slips out.

“Well now. Aren’t we eager?” you tease as you rub yourself against him in slow, slinking motions. 

He gasps quietly and murmurs into your skin: “_ Famished _.” His fingers find your bud and he swirls over it, adding pressure and making you effectively melt against him as your muscles clench with the delicious stimulation.

Your moan is soft but eager; he has kept you waiting long enough for his touch to make you hiss in delight. Ignis runs his hands up and over your buttocks, kneading into the undersides, and while this groping is certainly far from displeasing, this isn’t what you’re here for. With a mischievous grin dancing on your lips, you turn around in his arms. Your teeth sink into your lip a little; your hips swing back and forth in sensual circles as you make a show of sliding his necktie off and unbuttoning his shirt. He holds still, watching you undress him with a smug, half-lidded look. He doesn’t miss the widening of your eyes as you reveal his toned chest, degarb his abs, slide the cloth off his shoulders and push it down his arm. He is gorgeous. The suit that you’re used to seeing him in doesn’t do justice to the lightly tanned skin and clearly defined physique underneath.

He smiles at your adoration. “You like what you see?” It was rhetorical; he’s sculpted like a deity and he knows it. You chuckle at his arrogance but can’t bring yourself to dislike it either. In a way, that cockiness is a part of Ignis’s allure.

He doesn’t wait for your answer. Your body language says enough, and he takes that as his cue before he’s already unzipping your dress, eagerly pushing the silken fabric off your shoulders. He’s eating you up with his eyes all the way as he peels the dress off you, his hands appreciating the curve of your waist and hips as he pushes the garment down the rest of the way. It pools around your ankles; you’d get caught into it if you weren’t careful.

Like Ignis himself.

“Gorgeous, my love,” he breathes against your neck as he runs his hands over your buttocks, up your sides. He cups your breasts, his palms just large enough to fit around them as he bends down; a fierce trail of kisses trails down from your collar bone to your left breast. He reaches around to undo the clips of your bra as he nears his main attraction, the garment yielding from his way as his lips capture your perky nipple.

You breathe out in brief bliss, leaning in as his fingers find the other and start massaging. He’s incessant! Expertly in his teasing as his tongue makes you hum out in pleasure. As his lips distract you, his hand comes to play with the waistline of your panties, tracing the line before dipping underneath, and he pulls them off.

He lets out an unguarded breath. His eyes are downcast, but he’s close enough for you to catch the flash of _ fire _ amongst the emerald before he drags his fingers savoringly over your labia, lingering on the clit, treasuring your yielding into the pleasure that his touch ignites. There’re soft squelching sounds, and Ignis chuckles with decadent delight.

“This wet for me already, love? You want me to ravish you this much?” His voice is hoarse with arousal, dripping with lust he’s clearly been keeping in check until now. He makes sure you’re watching him in the eye, as he savoringly brings up his hand, and slips two fingers into his mouth. His appreciative hum goes straight to your core, delicious spasms clenching your lower muscles. 

He presses against you, in a clear command for you to move. A cunning smile rises over your lips as you curl your arms around his neck again. You soothe the hairs on the back of his neck as you move to his will, suave and seductive in your movement as you make sure to keep your eyes up, to take his lead.

A small gasp slips out as the back of your thigh comes in contact with something soft; your eyes widen momentarily as your balance sways a little, but Ignis grabs a firmer hold of you, pulling you against himself. You glance down at the footrest behind you, and in the blind moment, Ignis pushes you down. “Down you go, girl,” comes off more of a command than a suggestion. 

But you simply sitting on the ottoman was never his intention. Ignis’s smirk nears satanic as he raises his head to look at your expression, to take in the widening of your eyes, the initial panic, the excitement underlying, as he lays a hand on your chest and pushes your upper body down onto the couch, your ribcage coming to rest comfortably on the cushion while your rear slides up on the footrest.

Fighting the hold proves futile. It’s amusing him at best as he simply adds a bit more force behind his command until he feels your body stop resisting him. And why would you? This is what you wanted. Wanted it from the start, and with nothing but a wicked promise dancing in the emerald of his eyes, he kneels between your legs and pries them apart like gates to his own garden of Eden.

Wedging himself to press your legs apart, he shamelessly roams your body with his eyes. A soft ‘ah’ of appreciation slips out as he caresses your stomach, coming down over your hip, tethering around your most sacred, promising but not reaching, teasing you to the very end. “Gorgeous, darling.”

Any clever quip about that apparently being his favorite phrase melts into your hungry sigh of satisfaction as he finally dips his head down.

He comes down on you like a flood. Vigorous and all-encompassing, Ignis makes a sound almost feral as his lips close around your clit and he starts kissing. You find yourself relaxing into the cushions, jerking your hips upward in a silent demand for more as the ripples of pleasure begin to ride up your spine.

Ignis takes that as a sign to add pressure, it seems, as he grunts out in an intrigued way before the hand pressing you down comes to spread your folds apart for him.

Your back arches as his tongue begins to probe you. Slow pokes at first with added pressure as he starts to lap your flesh teasingly, savoring every moment of your growing excitement. He swirls over your clit, alternating between slow licks and rapid tickles; a tormenting inconsistency that’s effectively dragging you under. While hardly satisfying, it’s certainly condemning as the _need_ _for more _has you crying out in conflicted delight. How dare he?! How dare Ignis bring you this close to the flame - to only let you simmer and not burn at all?

That’s not the way this is going to play out. With a lewd glint in your eyes, your teeth dig into your lip a little as you wrap your legs around his shoulders. 

The puff he lets out as you pull him against yourself sends a warm tremor over your rear. Ignis takes the hint. The slick pressure tethers around your entrance before dipping in, and you relax backwards into the cushioning as Ignis begins to move. He’s probing slowly, somehow testingly, swirling his tongue around your entrance every time he withdraws.

“Hnngh, babe. More…” you purr as you bite your lip against the pleasure beginning to pool in your loins.

It’s like a switch goes off somewhere. Ignis lifts his head for a moment, to flash you a look so wolfish your stomach drops in anticipation.

“Hush, darling. Not another sound out of that pretty mouth of yours.” A wicked promise, a dare for you to keep it up for you have just unleashed something that has yearned to be set free since the moment he saw you in that dress on the train.

He grabs your thighs with a new kind of vigor, his demeanor downright possessive as he drops his head back down and begins to probe you with fervor. It’s a whole different aura about him now, demanding and dominate, and the shift is equally gut-gripping as it is arousing. You didn’t come here to play tease; you expected to be engulfed, and he does just that as the tongue rubs your slick walls like he was conquering a new land. His mouth is so good! You shift your hips subconsciously, to take in more of him, the sensations already making you writhe against him.

“A-ah!” You clamp your mouth shut as soon as you realize your mistake, but it’s too late. 

Ignis pulls back; your attempts to stop him are merely an act when he untangles your legs with ease - and pushes them over your head. Stepping up a little, he sits down by your hips. “You’re not very good at following orders then, are you? It looks like you need to be taught a lesson.” He maneuvers your legs to trap them against his shoulder with just one hand. You try to shift, just to test it out really, not expecting it to work, hoping it wouldn’t!

It doesn’t; your attempts must seem cute to him for he only grabs a firmer hold, simultaneously tracing the fingers of his free hand over your entrance. “Uh-uhn!”

The ‘squirt’ sounds delicious as he thrusts two fingers into your wetness. You jolt a little, the angle’s too pleasurably punishing to be accidental, but at the last second you remember to clench your throat around the moan that almost rose up from your throat. Instead you push your hips forward to draw the digits in deeper as Ignis begins to curl them inside you purposefully. The new rubbing flares your insides up, that one spot beginning to throb as the searching fingers wander ever closer.

“Ah-ahh!” You can’t help it. Your legs kick against his hold as Ignis’s fingers strike gold. He begins to massage in merciless, scissoring motions. He’s relentless, making sure to send stars raining down behind your eyelids on every purposeful prod. The waves of degradation wash over you in unopposable succession and you wouldn’t even want to, you wouldn’t change this for the world as Ignis pulls your legs against his shoulder for a better angle. And you swear you’re about to choke as your nerve ends come alive with what feels like a pulsating supernova. Ignis leans down, his panting husky and heavy next to your ear, and the hoarseness of his already deep voice is turning you on more than you had ever imagined.

“Not so innocent after all…”

“You make belief that you’re coy and modest, but truthfully you just crave to be _ ta-ken _, don’t you?” As if to emphasize, he slams his fingers against your sweet spot in time with his words. “Right here...You want to be made to beg? For me to make you tremble around my cock as you scream out my name?”

The vibrations shake your entire core as the arousal rises inside you like a tsunami. The tantalizing sensation of taking to flight threatens to overflow you. Ignis remains where he is, his heated breathes brush your earlobe-

Until he suddenly withdraws. Pushing your legs apart again, wider now, he dives back between your legs and begins to eat you up. His mouth on your bud, greedy and determined, Ignis’s tongue assaults your need. The pressure’s surmounting inside, rising like a hot flame threatening to engulf you as you instinctively stretch your neck into the cushions.

Your orgasm rakes you through like shooting stars. Ravaging you through and making a nest in the fore of your head, your bliss rings out in strings of heaving sighs. The cocky snort coaxes you to open your eyes, to witness the look of victory and satisfaction on his face as he wipes his mouth with his hand in an almost savoring fashion. A voyeur, then…? Not that you mind. In a delicious surrender to your lewd side, you hum out in delight as you stretch your arms over your head and arch off the couch. You’ve never had a problem knowing how to put yourself on display and this far gone, you aren’t going to shy away from it now. Not when Ignis eyes you like prey, his breathing coming in low huffs.

Ignis’s eyes narrow, his lip curls upward at the display. “My, darling...what a display,” he runs a hand up your outer thigh, kneading, as he lowers himself back down. His lips close around your perky nipple and he suckles, relishing your content sigh that dissolves into squirms and a moan as your peaked flesh gets teased again.

You are not done here, no sir, not a question about that. One glance toward his still clothed groin, the bulge there is enough of a hint how he feels, and it’s your time to smirk. Slowly, you rise from the couch, arching your back in slinking motions that you know to flatter your curves. Ignis’s smirk broadens to show teeth; he’s eating you up with his eyes as you press yourself against him and rest your hand to his abdomen, only to run it lower. Ignis gasps out -a choked up sound he obviously failed to hold back- when you cup him through his pants.

“For your eyes only…” you reach up to whisper passionately in his ear, “_ Ignis _.”

He makes a sound almost feral. Ignis’s grip is firm as he guides your hand up to his belt in a clear message. _ Finally _! You gasp out a little as he fists your hair, tilting your head backward a little, to watch your expressions shift -startled, excited, focused- as you work on his zipper.

“Get down on your knees.” Commanding, definite. “Undress me. No hands.”

With pleasure. You put up a tempting resistance you know by now the both of you to enjoy as Ignis pushes you down, lowering your head between his legs. Using only your mouth, you give a playful snarl up to him as you bite down onto the fabric of his pants and mimic a cat jostling its prey. With a bemused chuckle, he shifts enough to allow you to pull his pants down to his thighs. You hum a little each time you bite into a new place on the cloth; he seems to like it, for he returns with satisfied grunts and an occasional:

“Good girl...” 

With a purr low down your throat, you nuzzle your cheek against his still covered hard-on as you trail up, at his waistband. He chuckles, deep and decadent.

“You lust after my cock that much, darling? Can’t wait to get this in your mouth, do you?” It briefly crosses your mind if you’re supposed to reply, but decide on the opposite. Ignis can have your reply by other means.

You make a loud inhaling sound as you close your mouth over his member and take the elastic band between your teeth. His slight jolt and the unguarded gasp as your encouragement, you pull the fabric high off the skin and tug it down, over his engorged member, and Ignis sighs softly. 

“Don’t bother to slow down…” There’s that smug satisfaction again. Ignis lets go of your hair and slides his hand down your back slowly, pressing into the curve of your spine and the rounds of your bottom. He kneads into your buttock, hard, and you reward him. His tip is leaking, enough for the precum to glisten on it; you’re only distantly aware of licking your lips before lunging at him and taking him deep, your lips rubbing his length in a tight circle.

“A-ah... hah…!” Ignis trembles ever so slightly as you take him in before securing a firmer footing. He begins to thrust into your mouth, slow, languid motions, as his hand tightens into your hair. You’re quick fall into the rhythm of his hips and hand, and you begin to bob your head. It occurs to you to try something out, and you begin to swirl your tongue around his head on every turn, and the way Ignis lets out a string of choked-up moans, first one of surprise, then those of demand, aggression, eventually lust, you can’t hold back a small snicker. _ Two can play at this game, mister Scientia. _

“Oh god…!” His head falls back a little more; his hand tightens in your hair. “Ah...like that, darling! You love cock, don’t you? My little _ slut _.” He thrust a tad deeper, as if to accentuate his words again; you choke up on your tongue a little before he resumes an easier thrusting. He’s still going slow, twisting his hips on every careful thrust. A moan trembles deep in your throat, a practiced technique, and his delighted hum and finally increasing in pace are like handing out gold as Ignis grabs your shoulder to keep you in place as he begins to fuck your face with more force.

Apparently Ignis has more control than you expected - a pleasant surprise as he halts you, in the middle of it. His hand stops, he wavers but halts mid-thrust; Ignis breathes out a chuckling, long exhale as he withdraws.

“My-ha-hy. Mm, you are good…”

Before you have the time to ask, Ignis presses a finger to your slightly swollen lips. “Hush, my love.” You’re not allowing him a reprieve, either; you’re not done here and while this man’s domination is beyond sexy, you’re here for him inasmuch as he wanted to have you. Your tongue leads the motion, you slip that finger into your mouth and suckle on it with a pleased hum, conveying exactly what Ignis interrupted, and his half-voiced gasp sounds even better than you had an idea to imagine.

Chuckling with an uncharacteristic awkwardness to it, he pulls his digit back with a soft ‘pop’ of your wet lips, and he grabs you to guide you up.

As you rise, Ignis spins you around, clashing your bare back against himself. His member nuzzles into your cleft as he wraps his hands around you, one to massage your breasts, to pinch the aching nipple; the other returns to your wetness and Ignis doesn’t bother playing as he trails over your clit slowly. His fascinated sigh right next to your ear makes the hairs on the back of your neck rise.

He doesn’t linger, though. Ignis retracts as swiftly as he conquers. Instead, he grabs both of your wrists. It’s electrifying, unexpected but so eagerly received; you moan out a little in astonishment as Ignis firmly forces your wrists to the nape of your back.

“Feisty, are we?” he all but hisses in your ear. “I find it _ enkindling _when a lady surprises me…”

As he’s talking, Ignis is pushing you against the wall.

“But as I have it…”

He spins you around, releasing your hands for only a moment before capturing them again. Raising them over your head, Ignis presses himself against you, effectively pinning you to place.

“You are at your most beautiful like this, darling.” He leans down.“Submitting.” 

The hot puff of air against your heated flesh sends an involuntary shiver down your shoulders, and suddenly you’re sure you can hear your doom in that savage, dark chuckle. And you welcome your fate with open arms when Ignis captures both of your wrist in one hand. His breath tingles your cheek; he locks gazes with you, and Ignis’s emeralds blaze with lust and waning patience. His eyes only half-lidded, a thin sheen of sweat making his skin gleam over the reddening of his arousal. His hairs stick to his forehead, and that crumbling composure, the dawn of coming undone that you’re witnessing lights your loins up. Your nether region throbs with the want to feel him inside! Just have this man take you here, up against the wall, and let go of everything as Ignis _ fucks you mindless _-

It’s almost like the man reads your mind. With predatory precision, he raises your leg up onto his arm. There’s a squish as he shifts between your moist, awaiting sex, to align himself.

With a low, _ feral _sound deep down his throat, Ignis crushes your lips together in a searing kiss, and your midsections already jump with excitement for what’s coming. The response is muscle memory; you return the kiss with matching fervor, exceeding it even as you refuse to back away from a battle of dominance, not this time. You have it in you, too, and with a curious hum, Ignis relents and slows down with his pace, to accommodate your more tasting fashion, longer sucks on his flesh, catching him between your playful teeth.

He had you from the start. The kiss is a nice distraction. Not enough to steal away the thrill of this, though, as Ignis’s tip prods your entrance as if asking permission, your one last chance to change your mind about this.

Like hell you would! With a deliberate roll of your hips, you dip on his tip, drawing another audacious grunt of delight from the man as you, with a focused smirk adorning your face, clench your muscles to welcome him.

“Well now...darling,” he chuckles. “That was-”

The rest disappears into your loud ‘ah!’. Your back arches off the wall when Ignis pushes into you. He sheathes himself, rolls his hips against you in slow, circling motions, and oh you push down to meet him, eagerly. Your body pulls him in like his cock arrived home and is finally where it belongs.

You fight him, to release your arms. You want to touch him. To wrap your fingers around his shaft as he begins to thrust, to tease yourself and have him watch as you appreciate him in return. He’s having none of it, though. With a deliberate force, he slams your wrists harder against the wall. Tightly this time. Until now, you could move a little bit. Now his large hand restrains all movement as he pins you against the wall with his weight. 

He’s playful, shifting around a lot. Looking for the most comfortable angle for you, as he studies your reactions, hunting for each delighted flinch or backward toss of your head. More to the left. The welcoming spot like a beacon inside you, dangling just slightly out of his reach.

Your blood throbs in your walls. Ignis’s member rubs against your pulsating need and it’s suddenly the most right you’ve ever felt. This man, making you surrender to him as his cock sends sparks of bliss coursing through you - you can’t remember if there ever had been a moment where you wouldn’t have. As Ignis picks up pace, leaning backward so that his entire well-sculpted physique is yours to admire, you let go of any pretense of coyness your might yet harbor. With a downright lewd moan of craving, you slide your hips upward, to meet the man that’s been plaguing your wet dreams.

And Ignis takes pity on you. He sets your hands free and instead grabs your rear with his free hand, pressing himself firmly between your legs as he picks up his tempo. He’s now hitting the spot directly behind your clit, and the vibrations make your bud tingle with yearning.

“Ah-!” Ignis hisses out in desire as you reach down, to massage yourself. Your head drops backward and to the side as the waves of bliss of dual-stimulation run up your spine in a dizzying rush. His hips urge your hand on, forcing you to pleasure yourself more on every push. His gaze is locked down on your actions, the sight of his own cock as it disappears inside you again and again.

A grunt and a shift of his hips. That’s your one and only warning. In your euphoria, you miss it. You’re not prepared when Ignis, apparently having read you like a book from the start, adjust his angle and begins anew, now hitting your spot on every greedy, purposeful push inside. He’s probably always known but kept dragging this on, teasing you with the promise of bliss to come, but now he’s done playing too. You squelch around him, your walls hugging him tighter as if you were reaping every moment of this tantalizing storm of rising water and raining brimstone as Ignis’s cock rocks against the spot in you that makes your knees weak.

The pleasure like a warm wind travels through you from the south upward. It blurs your mind, leaving behind only shrill pleasure as you gradually lose control of your mouth. Wanton moans, sighs, cries fall from your lips in strings of bliss as Ignis raises you higher on every precise thrust. He’s filling you up, over the brim and you have no choice but to surrender to the sensations as the tension that has been gathering in your loins _ explodes _in an overwhelming rush of rapture.

You press up against him, your entire upper body tensing up with your nether regions as your muscles clench under the assault of pleasure. The hoarse breaths of Ignis approaching his peak too wash over you like water; your gasps of air come in breathless, exalted panting that calm down as your body starts to relax.

He is close, too. You must have taken a little too good care of him with your mouth. In the beautiful afterglow of your orgasm, your flush tinting your cheeks with warm tones of exuberance, you look breath-taking, and his breaths hitch, turning shuddery, then interrupted altogether as Ignis reaches his climax. Ignis’s fingers dig into your buttock a little more as he, his thrusts now borderline frantic, buries himself into you, deep. Then, suddenly he grows stiff, the last strained ‘ah’ turning into relaxation over his features as he presses into you and stills there, trembling. His hand hits the wall by your head and Ignis has to steady himself a little. Nonetheless, he’s careful to lower your leg, considerate of its strain. As soon as you’re comfortable, though, he rests that hand to your relaxing labia and resumes the light fiddles.

Ignis’s breath wafts hot against your neck as he purrs:

“And thus a delight unwraps from the coy folds…”

“Please. Do wear that dress another time.”


End file.
